Pendientes
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "–Más te vale no dejar de escribirme cuando estés en Australia, o esta vez en verdad me enfadare contigo." Porque Rin no olvidaba que aún tenía un pendiente, después de todo era por eso que llevaba casi dos horas sentado en su escritorio tratando de escribir.


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje aquí es mío, lamentablemente, le pertenecen a Kyoto Animation.

**Extensión: **800 palabras.

**Personajes: **Matsuoka Rin y Yamazaki Sousuke siendo friends nada más, que quede claro. Rin!centric.

**Notas: **Bah, otra cosa corta de estos para este fandom del que me cuesta un mundo y tres universos sacar algo, pero me voy adaptando y ya me salen más fácil las letras y todo, un avance es un avance.

**Advertencias: **Post-serie, por tanto uno que otro spoilers ha de tener.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pendientes.<strong>

Volver a Australia y triunfar ahí era la viva prueba de lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado, de que su sueño ya no era un imposible. Además una vez lo lograra podría verse con Haru en el terreno internacional, no podía pedir nada más. Salvo una cosa, porque Rin no olvidaba que aún tenía un pendiente.

"–Más te vale no dejar de escribirme cuando estés en Australia, o esta vez en verdad me enfadare contigo."

Sí, Sousuke le había dicho aquello la noche anterior a su partida y Rin no lo había olvidado, después de todo era por eso que llevaba casi dos horas sentado en su escritorio tratando de escribir. Dos malditas horas para tres estúpidas líneas.

_«Sousuke;_

_Como verás no me he olvidado de lo que me pediste, así que deja de quejarte de mi como sé que debes estar haciendo. Que si no te he escrito, que ya ha pasado un mes, de seguro debes parecer una vieja con tanto reclamo, ya debes tener arrugas.»_

Era todo lo que llevaba. ¡Dos malditas horas para eso!

–Maldita sea –refunfuñó, consciente de lo idiota que estaba siendo, pero es que sencillamente no estaba seguro de qué debía decirle.

Ya le había escrito una carta a Gou, asegurándose de enviarle saludos con ella a Nagisa y a Rei. También le había escrito a Nittori, preguntándole que tal iban las cosas en Samezuka y cómo llevaba lo de ser capitán. Incluso le había escrito a Haru, aunque en realidad la carta se la había enviado a Makoto una buena parte estaba dirigida a Nanase. De esa ya había recibida respuesta por parte de Makoto tal y como supuso, era el motivo por el que la había enviado a su dirección, contándole como iba la universidad, que tal le iba a Haru y enviándole ánimos. Pero con Sousuke seguía varado, sencillamente no le nacían las palabras.

Australia era tal y como la recordaba, solo que ahora él la veía diferente y por tanto la disfrutaba más. Por alguna razón no podía plasmar eso en el papel.

"–Voy a dejar la natación."

–Maldita sea –repitió, echando la silla hacia atrás para poder estirarse mejor.

Optó finalmente por saltarse la parte de Australia y su natación, aunque probablemente Sousuke le preguntase por ello en la hipotética carta que mandaría de vuelta si él lograba mandar esa.

_«Aquí finalmente comienza a hacer calor, es bueno, tengo ganas de poder nadar en el mar. ¿Qué tal todo por allá? ¿Cómo está tu hombro?»_

Plegó el ceñó, inseguro, antes de borrar la última pregunta y cambiarla.

_«¿Tú hombro ya está mejor? Espero que sí, trata de no forzarlo demasiado.»_

Lo último sonaba como si fuese su madre. Decidió omitir ese pensamiento, no iba a cambiar de nuevo la oración.

_«Estás yendo a terapia, ¿cierto? Dirás que sueno como tu madre, yo mismo lo he pensado hace nada, pero trata de cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?»_

Sonrió, sintiéndose algo cursi por esas últimas líneas, antes de continuar escribiendo.

_«He pensado que nunca resolvimos nuestra apuesta; tu imaginación es un asco, por cierto. Cuando nos volvamos a ver deberíamos resolverla, así que piensa en algo mientras tanto._

_Una vez lo hayas pensado tengamos otra carrera._

_Sí, sé lo que debes estar pensando con eso, pero me dijiste que lo pensarías y una pequeña carrera amistosa no debe ser tanto problema, ¿verdad? Eso claro si puedes ser amistoso en una carrera.»_

Rió un poco por el recuerdo antes de dejar el lápiz a un lado, pensando cómo continuar.

–Su hombro ya debe estar mejor –dijo a la nada, esperando tener razón.

Había pasado bastante desde que Sousuke nado por última vez, debería estar mejor. Cogió nuevamente el lápiz con ese pensamiento y escribió.

_«Trata de no pensártelo tanto, y de hacerlo decídete más rápido que con lo de la apuesta; dije que te esperaría pero no tengo toda la vida, que te quede claro, NO SOY INMORTAL._

_Y no andes murmurando que exijo demasiado o que soy muy sentimental, de acuerdo, simplemente estoy preocupado por ti.»_

Bien, eso último sí había sonado bastante sentimental.

_«Por eso, cuidate y trata de decidirte pronto, te estaré esperando. Además,»_

Le dio una cuantas vueltas al lápiz antes de escribir la última línea y firmar la carta con su nombre. La dobló con cuidado y la metió en un sobre, decidido a enviarla a primera hora el día siguiente. Se levantó y estiro los brazos, dispuesto a irse a dormir pues pasaban las diez y al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento, no podía quedarse tanto despierto.

Miró una última vez la carta antes de alejarse en busca de sus cosas, dispuesto a no pensar tanto en eso. Sousuke estaría bien, estaba seguro de ello.

_«...nadar no sería lo mismo si no estás ahí»._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, es todo, nos leemos en otra emisora (?)<strong>

**Bye's.**


End file.
